1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp module, more particularly to a lamp module including a bracket with a reflective plate and a pair of connectors for connecting respectively to sockets of a ceiling lamp suspending holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional ceiling lamp suspending holder 100 with sockets 102 for insertion of pins 101 of a fluorescent tube 10 therein. The conventional ceiling lamp suspending holder 100 is disadvantageous in that it does not have a light concentrating function.